Call of the Night
by Nanashichan
Summary: It's a little different than most fics that I've seen out there so just read. Pairings are 1x2, 3x4, and two of my own characters. Warnings are angst, sap, and blood. Please read and review. FINISHED
1. Meetings in Sorrow

Call Of The Night  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello everyone again. Here's an AU Gundam fic that's crossed a little with Anita Blake later on. I had been working on this one for a while and it wasn't going to be posted originally. I've already got chapters 2-4 done but I'm just gonna post this first to see if everyone likes it or not. If they do then I'll upload the others. So please review. Onegai?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings in Sorrow  
  
  
  
Rai sighed as he climbed to his feet. It was about seven in the evening and the sun was already dangerously close to the horizon.  
  
Earlier that day, he had been returning from a night of work but on some crazy impulse he had stopped at a deserted beach quite a way from his apartment complex. Rai had cried his heart out once he had found a place in the warm sand. They were tears for the all the people that he had ever killed. It hurt him to have to kill so cold-heartedly but there was no other way to survive with his profession.  
  
Though, now his tears had long since dried and Rai laid staring up at the sky. The American would have given anything to just be able to stay and gaze at the stars all night but it was already late and if he didn't arrive home soon, his brother and his friends would begin to think that there was something amiss and begin to search needlessly for him. He still had four hours to go before he even reached the apartments and it would be well past the time when it would be secure for him to walk into the night. No, it was not only safer for them to remain in the building but it was also safer for him. It would not be such a great night if *they* were to catch him.  
  
Rai shuddered. No matter how many times, the silver blue-eyed man had had encounters with them, he would never truly overcome the sense of dread and horror that they seemed to emanate from their very presence. A flash of uneasiness passed through Rai and he swept his searching gaze over the dimly lit street. It was definitely time to head to the safety of his room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sighing with some relief, Rai glanced gratefully up at the dark shape of the apartment building as it loomed into view. Clutching his pack a little tighter, he quickened his pace slightly, determined to make it into his room for some well-deserved rest.  
  
The American was almost to the glass doors when he heard a faint shuffling behind him. Immediately, Rai's hand shot to his gun. Narrowing his eyes, he slipped into the shadows and scanned the area around him. Rai gasped and nearly dropped his pack in disbelief when Relena stepped into view. "Relena?" He hissed.  
  
Jumping, the blonde girl squinted, trying to find the source of the voice. Relena relaxed when she spotted Rai emerging from the shadows. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing Relena-san. It's not safe for you to be wandering around at night. You never know what might be lurking about. I could have very well killed you tonight, you know that?" Rai scolded as he glared at the woman in front of him. "What do you want anyways?"  
  
"Huh?" Relena shrugged. "I just heard that Heero was here and I wanted to talk to him."  
  
Rai stared at the blonde incredulously. "Uh, you do realize that it is well past one in the morning, correct?"  
  
Relena nodded. "So? I'm sure that he wouldn't mind me visiting him."  
  
Releasing a frustrated breath, Rai shook his head, causing a strand of dark brown hair to settle in front of his eyes, which he absently brushed away. "Listen Relena-san. I'm sure that we'll still be here tomorrow. Why don't you head back to your hotel or wherever you're staying and get some rest for tonight?"  
  
"But I. . ." This time Rai cut her off. He's eyes were narrowed as he stared intently into the thick outskirts of the forest bordering the parking lot.  
  
Silver-blue orbs widening slightly, Rai nevertheless kept his gaze firmly locked on the edge of the line of trees. From this distance he could faintly make out the dark shapes drifting dangerously in the darkness of the forest. Rai held his breath as one of the creatures turned to lock blood red eyes with his. Immediately he felt a familiar cold electric wave hit him and the creature's hunger washed through him. The American could feel them now. There were at least seven hiding in the shelter of plants. /Just the right amount for a hunting pack./ He watched in horror as three of the shady figures began to advance on him and Relena. /Shit!/ Rai thought to himself. /This is not good./  
  
"Be quiet for a moment." Grabbing Relena, Rai pulled her behind him and inched them carefully in the direction of the door.  
  
"What are. . ." Relena began but was again interrupted.  
  
"Just shut up and listen to me. When I count to three I want you to run as fast as you can to the door. No questions. Just run. That is if you want to live to see tomorrow." He added as an afterthought. Rai waited for her confirmation and then nodded himself. "Alright. 1. . .2. . .3! Move it!"  
  
They rushed toward the glass doors leading to their safety. Behind them, Rai could hear the swift footsteps of the creatures. He could faintly hear Relena scream over the rush of blood and power that echoed in his ears as she glanced behind them and caught sight of the predators. One was drawing nearer but Relena and Rai were almost at the door. Just a few more strides and. . . . . .there!  
  
Rai pushed Relena through the open door but just as he was about to step in after her, a strong hand grabbed the folds of his jacket and pulled him back into the night. He heard Relena scream in terror and she made to open the door but he motioned her to leave him. "No Relena! I can handle this! No matter what, stay the hell inside!" Shrugging off his jacket, Rai freed himself and turned to face his opponent. The vampire looked no older than him. It was a male with dark brown eyes and short platinum hair. All together he was very handsome but Rai knew that once he got too close the man would change into another being.  
  
"It's a nice night isn't it?" The stranger started, staring hungrily at Rai and trying to roll him under with his eyes. Rai saw the other man frown when he seemed unaffected by his gaze. At that moment, Rai thanked the heavens that he was a necromancer and not just a regular animator. It always made life easier when it came to looking a vampire in the eyes.  
  
"Yes it is." He answered back casually as he fingered his gun and pulled at a small piece of parchment. "Shouldn't you be inside somewhere? It's not safe to be wandering at night."  
  
"I can take care of myself." The light-haired man moved closer in. "My name's Derek Asgaroth. What's yours?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Rai moved a step back. "I don't exactly like giving my name out to strangers and I would like to get some rest so I should probably be on my way. It'll be safer for both of us if we got back to where we are supposed to be."  
  
Derek grinned seductively and ran a finger down Rai's cheek causing the man to shiver involuntarily. "Now why would you think that? I could protect both of us."  
  
/Ok, this guy is going way to far./ Batting away the hand, Rai shook his head. "I think I'll just go with my own method but thanks for offering." His eyes flashed dull silver and Derek's own eyes narrowed.  
  
"No. I want you to cooperate with me. I happen to like my plan."  
  
Glaring, the water spots in Rai's eyes disappeared. "Do not infuriate me vampire." Derek had the decency to look surprised as he suddenly realized what Rai was. "Yes I know what you are and it would be in your best interest if you left now."  
  
Growling deep within his throat, Derek slowly moved away from Rai, who was holding a parchment in plain sight now. The ancient characters on the paper glowed brightly in the dark as if trying to protect its master.  
  
"Mark my words. I will have you." With that, Derek melted into the shadows of the night and left Rai standing in the stream of light cast from beyond the glass doors of his apartment.  
  
Pushing away the tremor that tried to make its way up his spine Rai quickly entered the building and moved Relena away from the front doors. Glancing at the pale woman beside him, the brown-haired man gently took her arm and guided her up the stairs. There would be no option but to have Relena stay with him until morning came. That was already a very close call and now that Derek knew what he was, they would be waiting to find him.  
  
Reaching his door, Rai quietly opened it and peeked in. Spotting Wufei, he motioned for his roommate to remain quiet as he disappeared around the entrance and then reappeared with Relena in tow. The displeased expression on the Chinese man's face showed his dislike of the appearance of Relena.  
  
"Before you say anything I had to bring her here because she's sorta in shock. I found her outside and something really scared the hell out of her and there's no way that we can let her leave without the risk of her accidentally heading off to god knows where and get caught by the enemy." Settling the blonde on the chair to the only desk in the room, Rai smiled when Wufei didn't say anything. Obviously he had accepted his explanation.  
  
Shuffling over to his bed, the necromancer began to empty out his bag in search of some comfortable sleepwear. The ebony-haired man pushed Rai out of his own thoughts though. "Nani? I didn't catch that?"  
  
"I said. What frightened her?" Wufei seemed to be studying the woman with a frown. "What could scare her that badly? Do you know?" The black orbs fixed onto Rai's wintry ones and the younger man squirmed slightly.  
  
"Err. . ." The others didn't know about his dealings with *them* and he had not intended for any of his friends to discover the truth but there was no way to evade Wufei's question without lying. And Rai would never lie to a friend if he could help it. "I. . ." He sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just let it go." He shivered as he remembered the scarlet red eyes that had pinned him down tonight. They were so much like all the others that he had the misfortune to look into but there was no denying the uniqueness in every one of their eyes. Each held its owner's own sense of insanity and the obvious urge to kill but no matter what they always chilled Rai to the bone. /Maybe that's why I kill them. So that no one else needs to ever feel the icy winds of death that they bring when they are on the hunt./  
  
Obviously that small tremor that he allowed to travel through his body was a mistake since Wufei became more persistent than ever. This was one of the times when he wondered why he ever allowed Wufei to think of him as a little brother. "You do know and I can see that it got to you to. Tell me. Maybe I can help."  
  
"It's nothing you need to worry about. We'll both be fine once she snaps out of her shock and we get some rest. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go shower before I get to bed." Rai turned to go but Wufei grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.  
  
Glaring, the ebony-eyed man turned Rai around to face him. "You are not leaving until you tell me what has happened. Obviously there is something wrong with you and I don't want to see you like this, especially during a mission."  
  
"Listen. . ." He stopped speaking when he heard Relena shift slightly. The blonde was clutching her head and as he stood watching her, she raised frightened cornflower-blue eyes.  
  
"Please Rai." Relena said voice trembling. "Please tell me those weren't what I thought they were."  
  
"Relena-san. . ." He looked away unable to face the terror-stricken girl.  
  
"Please Rai. I just want you to tell me those weren't vampires." Her voice was desperate and the room fell silent after she spoke.  
  
Wufei released Rai and frowned at Relena. "Maybe you hit your head a little too hard. I'll go call the hospital and you just. . ."  
  
Rai panicked. /I can't let the hospital or the police tell him what I really am, they'll be pissed that I didn't tell them myself. I have no choice. . .I have to confess. . ./ He thought to himself.  
  
"No." Wufei turned to Rai at the whispered word. "No. She didn't hit her head." The silver-blue eyed man shifted his gaze to Relena. "I'm sorry Relena-san but I'm afraid that those demons are exactly what you accused them to be. I know it sounds a little farfetched but you saw them with your own eyes. There is no way that you can leave tonight. The vampires we saw are on the hunt and they are on the lookout for you now that they know your scent. Once you step out of this building they will be on you just like that." Rai emphasized it with a snap of his fingers.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Maybe both of you hit your heads. It must have been a shared illusion. Just let me. . ."  
  
"NO!" The necromancer shouted more forcefully now. "I know exactly what we saw out there. Have you ever wondered where I went all those nights that I never returned home? Well, let me answer it for you. I was hunting for those creatures that nearly killed Relena and I tonight. Having Relena there wasn't the only reason that they chose to attack. The vampires know who I am and they would do anything to be able to kill me once and for all after how many of their kind I had slayed. Not to mention, they would die just to capture me so that the vampire race could obtain my powers as a necromancer. So just trust me on this one. I know exactly what I'm doing."  
  
Before anyone could mutter another word, the one window in the room smashed in, spraying shards of glass all over the room. On the windowsill perched the scantly clad form of a female vampire. Her red eyes glowed cruelly as she attempted to draw the three occupants of the room to her with a trance spell.  
  
"Shit!" Rai immediately pulled out his gun. Rolling out the barrel, the man hurriedly checked that there were silver bullets inside before cocking it and placed a well-aimed bullet in the creature's head; successfully knocking it off the windowsill but not killing it. Meanwhile, his other hand pulled a small scroll of paper out of his belt. On it there had been some ancient writing printed on one side and as Rai held it up, his silver- blue eyes turned fully silver and glowed dully like before. As he began to mutter an incantation, a harsh wind swept through the room and both Wufei and Relena ducked behind the beds for protection. "Rimmo aen Ainur dan in Uluch." The next second there was a horrible scream emanating from just outside the window and the other two occupants of the room just caught a glimpsed of a fanged and distorted face before it disintegrated and the air around them grew heavy with silence.  
  
As the wind died down, Rai's eyes slowly returned to normal. He remained staring out the broken window until he noticed Wufei and Relena slowly moving out from their hiding place. "So how about now? Is that enough evidence for you?" The brown-haired necromancer was still avoiding their gazes.  
  
"I. . ." Wufei began but trailed off and only walked up behind Rai to lay a hand on his friend's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Relena remained where she was, shaking and pale but not crying. "Rai. . .how. . .how do you. . ."  
  
"How do I know about the vampires?" Rai turned his head slightly but didn't remove Wufei's hand from his shoulder. "That's easy. I was born to hunt and slay them. I've been doing this for over two thousand years." He switched his gaze to his partner when he felt Wufei tense.  
  
"Two tho. . .thousand years? But how?" The black-haired man managed to stutter out.  
  
Rai sighed. "Remember I told you I was a necromancer?" Wufei nodded. "Well, once we are born, we will not die from natural death. The only way that a necromancer can be killed is if some outside source manages to get to us. So far, I've been lucky enough to stay alive while hunting vampires and I will try to remain alive for as long as I can so that no one else will have to endure my role."  
  
"You. . ." Wufei pulled away from Rai and sat down heavily on the bed. "How?"  
  
"How what?" The silver-blue eyed man questioned, fear flashing through his eyes. /Please don't let him hate me now./  
  
Sighing, Wufei locked eyes with his roommate. "How am I supposed to deal with this? I mean, you're a friend. . ."  
  
Rai froze. He had never had this problem before because he had never had been close to someone through all the time that he had been alive but now he was and he had no answer. /Whoever said wisdom comes with old age should just go shoot themselves./ He thought as he sat down beside his friend. "I seriously don't know Wufei. Like I told you when we first met. You are the first person that I had ever really had the chance to know beside Heero and Duo so I've never had to deal with this before. Please Wufei. Don't hate me."  
  
Ebony eyes widened and Wufei immediately scowled. "Only the weak would hate others for what they are. I will always trust you with my life. There is no way that I would hate you for being strong."  
  
Smiling, Rai hugged Wufei much to the Chinese man's surprise. "I know Wufei and I would never doubt your views of justice." He chuckled lightly. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
Relena waited for a few moments as the two talked quietly but as she noticed that they were not about to include her in the conversation any time soon, the blonde woman began to feel left out. She cleared her throat in an attempt to gain their attention but both still ignored her presence so grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a heavy textbook, she slammed it on the table. This effectively caught the attention of the two men and both jumped, weapons pointed to where the book lay. They stared at it confusingly for a moment before they realized what happened and Rai quickly tried to apologize.  
  
"We should go check in with the others to see if they're alright. They will want to know about this whole incident." Wufei began.  
  
Behind the Chinese man, Rai stood still, head lowered. /I know that the guys need to know but still. . . what will they think when they find out about this? Not to mention what will I be getting them into?/ So engrossed in his thoughts, Rai didn't notice when Wufei called his name.  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
Snapping out of his contemplation of his predicament. "Huh? Yeah Wufei?"  
  
"We're gonna go see the others. Come on. We need you to explain everything to them." The black-eyed man motioned for his roommate to follow.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Rai came up beside his two companions. Biting his bottom lip nervously, the necromancer reluctantly followed Relena and Wufei down the hall to his brother's apartment door.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's the first chapter. What do you think? Please review. Arigato, minna! ^_^ 


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations  
  
  
  
  
  
Haha! Chapter 2. *Shrug* I didn't get any feedback which sucks but here's the second chapter anyway. Can't I at least get one review for this? *chibi eyes* Onegai? Same warnings go as before, check out chapter one if you really wanna know what they are otherwise, here's the continuation of the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Revelations  
  
  
  
"What's up?" Duo blearily rubbed his right eye as he opened the door. Rai still wasn't used to having to walk down the hall to find his brother, and it had been almost a year since Duo and Wufei had traded apartments so that his brother could live with his boyfriend.  
  
"I have to speak to you and Heero D-chan." Rai whispered as Duo opened the door further to allow him to enter. He froze though when he saw Relena.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?!" The violet-eyed man demanded softly as he glared at Relena.  
  
Rai held his brother back, glancing behind him to see that Heero was beginning to draw his gun. "Don't worry you guys. I need her here to confirm something for me. I assure you that she is not here to bug you Heero." The last comment was delivered in a firm voice directed at the blonde woman, which visibly wilted and nodded her head. "See? Now calm down. We need to speak to you. Wufei is already retrieving the others."  
  
As if on cue, there came a knock at the door and Duo opened it to reveal their other three friends, which he also allowed entry.  
  
This time Heero spoke. "So what do you need to see us about?"  
  
"Ok, this may sound sorta crazy but I want all of you to look out the window and into the woods and tell me if you see any movement." Rai was already by the window, staring intently out into the darkness. "Heero turn off the light please." There was the soft click as the light switch was hit and then the bedroom was also consumed in the blackness of the night.  
  
Quatre glanced up at Trowa but shrugged and did as Rai asked of him, the rest followed after him. They stood transfixed for a moment and the situation would have been funny if it wasn't meant to be serious. Finally Heero spoke.  
  
"There is something moving in there but it might just some animals that. . ." Rai cut him off.  
  
"No. Look closely at their figures. They don't look like animals." He whispered back.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "I think he's right but it can't be what I think they are. I mean cause they look. . ."  
  
"Human." Trowa finished for him. "Is that what you mean Rai?"  
  
Rai nodded. "But they aren't human Trowa. Tell me if you see anything that glows red. Just keep studying them. It should happen eventually."  
  
The group stood there for a good twenty minutes and just as Duo was about to complain, he saw it. It was bright against the forest backdrop and he could tell that Heero had also spotted it from the way that he had tensed beside him. "There. I saw it."  
  
Again Rai nodded. "Then they have spotted their prey." He watched without emotion while the others gasped. From the forest emerged six human-like figures, beautiful but the fangs protruding from the mouths defected their image. Shifting his eyes from the pack of vampires, Rai swept his gaze over the empty parking lot until he caught sight of a lone girl, making her way back to the building with an armful of books. /I guess it time for me to interfere./  
  
He motioned for the others to step back slightly and he opened the windows. The night air seemed to assault him as it came rushing into the room and he yet again pulled out a slip of parchment with the same strange print. "I'll be right back." With that he jumped out the second story window and hurriedly made his way to the girl. The others continued to watch from the window.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Rai saw the small hunting pack stop when they caught sight of him, giving him enough time to reach the red-haired girl and he pulled out his id that he usually used when the police called him in to investigate preternatural crimes. "Police. Sorry miss but I do not believe you should be wandering around this late." /Good enough. I hope she wasn't able to read the badge./  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry but I got caught up at the library and wasn't able to return home until now."  
  
Rai nodded. "Come on then. I'll lead you back to your apartment." He felt a sudden surge in the night's energy and knew the vampires had resumed their sneak attack on the girl and now he was also one of their victims.  
  
They safely made it to the doors of the apartments and he watched her enter the building before turning to face his enemies. "Well look at what we've got here." He searched the pack of vampires and noted that Derek was not among them. /Must have gone off to speak to their master./  
  
What seemed to be the lead vampire grinned and when she spoke, her voice was smooth and calming. "Ah, it is a pleasure to finally meet you necromancer. My name is Kristy. I have heard so much about your conquests. I would love to hear some stories from you. Why don't you come back with us so we can talk for a while? In exchange I could give you more pleasure than you ever imagined."  
  
"Not a chance in hell, bitch." Rai smirked as he raised his hand, the scripture in his grasp. "Ego citation pesco qua vis vires caeli lumen, contego me."[1] He muttered quickly and the paper flew forward, forming a shield between himself and the vampires. One of Kristy's lackeys decided to test the faint silver wall and shrieked in pain when it disintegrated his hand and slowly spread through his body until he disappeared all together. "Tut tut. Now that was not a very good choice was it? There's no way any of you can get past this shield without turning into a nice pile of ashes and while we're at it, you may also want to stay put since there might be the same problem if you attempt to get past the one around you. You would think I learned a few things from hunting you guys for so long." Grinning smugly, Rai crossed his arms and leaned against the invisible wall. "So, why don't we play Q and A? I ask some questions and you are allowed to ask one after I'm done."  
  
Kristy snarled. "You bastard. Let us go. We won't play your game."  
  
"Really now?" Rai raised an eyebrow and he eyes glowed momentarily. One of the vampires cried out in pain as the area within their shield lessened and he was disintegrated. "How about now?"  
  
Reluctantly, the silver-haired vampire agreed.  
  
"Good. Knew you'd see it my way. So question one. Who do you work for?"  
  
Biting her tongue, the vampire glared.  
  
"Ah ah uh. You agreed so play or we're down another team member." Rai smirked coldly, he was going to enjoy torturing them for the pain that they caused.  
  
"Fine. Our master is Derek Asgaroth." That struck Rai as a massive shock. /He was the head?! No way in hell! I should have been able to detect that amount of power. Unless of course, he somehow managed to hide it or he's weak as hell./  
  
Regaining his composure, Rai smirked. "See that wasn't so hard. Now question two. I'll be easy on you. Why did you choose my apartment complex?"  
  
"Because we wanted to hunt here."  
  
The shield closed in again and the vampires pressed closer together as two of their number fell into a pile of gray dust. "Don't lie to me. I feel it in the night."  
  
Kristy glared. "We had found out that you were here and we were ordered to find you and bring you back to our master."  
  
"Oh. How interesting. Not succeeding are you though? Although that's beside the point. Question three. How many more vampires are here at the moment?"  
  
Gritting her teeth, Kristy answered. "Thirty four more. Counting us, there are forty."  
  
"Ok. Question four. Where is your camp located?"  
  
"At the caves in the northeastern woods."  
  
Looking totally relaxed Rai nodded. "Question five. What are the protections that surround your camp?"  
  
Seeming very angry now, Kristy nonetheless answered. "There have been two protection charms. The lockera and the endiendum. We have also placed guards at the entrance of the caves."  
  
Rai seemed to be satisfied with the answer and seemed to think for a moment before shrugging. "Well, can't seem to think of anymore so it's your turn."  
  
"Fine. Then I want to know how we can kill you."  
  
Sighing, Rai pushed off the wall and shook his head. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. Now you'll have to die since that is definitely not something I want your kind to know. I enjoyed our chat session. Good bye." With a faint flash, the shield closed in completely and the remaining vampires turned into dust. Keeping the shimmering wall around him, Rai leisurely made his way back to his friends. /Damn it's a wonder that I can keep this cool facade when I'm shaking so much inside./ He sighed again. /Guess it just comes with being in the business for so long. I'm just thankful I don't have to fight anymore of those bastards tonight. I may be powerful but this is still a major drain in energy when I was already so tired from the raisings earlier./  
  
Once the silver-blue eyed man set foot in Duo and Heero's apartment, he was assaulted with a barrage of questions. "HOLD ON!" He shouted over the noise. Everyone quickly hushed at his outburst. "Ok, now that we're civilized. Just let me explain this from the beginning and if there are still any questions I'll answer them when I'm done."  
  
So taking a deep breath, Rai began to relate his story to the others. Risking his life and trust to them as he told his darkest secret.  
  
When he had completed his tale, the silence in the room was so thick that Rai almost couldn't breath. /At least they're taking it better than I thought they would./ Honestly, Rai had thought that as soon as he had finished retelling his life as a necromancer it would've cost him an arm at the least.  
  
Quatre was the first to speak; in a soft tone he asked his question. "How many have you had to kill Rai?"  
  
Rai winced; he was hoping that no one would think to ask that. "Counting tonight. Four hundred twenty eight thousand six hundred and ninety six. I've had to keep track on their population, as it is the job of necromancer to know if there had been a sudden surge. I know how many I've killed and how many others have killed."  
  
Duo was the next to ask. "You had said that you were over two thousand years old. So are you really my brother?"  
  
Nodding, silver-blue eyes locked onto violet ones. "I am. My soul is what has lived the full two thousand years. My body is reborn like every other normal human being but all my physical features remain the same so I don't switch between a female and a male every time that I return to the earth in physical form. As it turns out, I became your brother this lifetime." Rai asked the next question fearfully. "You aren't considering not looking at me as your brother anymore are you?"  
  
The braided man shook his head furiously. "Oh god no. I was just curious and it didn't matter if you said you weren't you will always be my little bro." Duo ruffled Rai's hair and laughed when the other pouted and tried to straighten his mop of dark brown hair.  
  
Grinning Rai felt a weight lift off his chest. He had always dreaded that he would lose the only family that he had left if he had told Duo about who he was and his obligations.  
  
Wufei, who was standing next to Relena turned to Rai. "What are we suppose to do with this onna? I hardly believe that it would be safe for her to wander out there tonight."  
  
Rai shrugged. "I guess she'll stay in with you and me tonight since I was the one that brought her here."  
  
Wufei was about to protest but Relena beat him to it. "Wait a minute. You expect me to spend the night in a room with to members of the opposite gender? Why can't I just stay here with Heero and Duo can move in with you two?" Relena shrieked.  
  
/Does the girl even realize that they are holding hands?/ Rai thought to himself. "No you may not stay in here with them. And I don't think Heero will like having Duo moved since they are probably used to sharing the same bed by now."  
  
Relena glared. "What do you mean they share a bed? Why would they if they are two males?"  
  
"This onna really is dense." Duo heard Wufei mumble and resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
"We share a bed because we're lovers." Everyone stared at Heero.  
  
Rai shook his head. /That was the bluntest statement I've ever heard./  
  
"Wh—what? You can't mean that Heero."  
  
Heero pinned Relena with his glare. "Of course I mean it. Now either take Rai's offer or find a nice place in the hall."  
  
From the stricken look on Relena's face, the message that Rai, Heero, and Duo had been attempting to drill into her head had finally reached her brain. "F-fine but I still want something to sleep in."  
  
Sighing, Quatre jumped into the conversation before either the American or Chinese could rip out the girl's neck. "You can borrow a pair of my pajamas. Just leave them with Rai and Wufei tomorrow when you leave and they can return them to me."  
  
"Thank you Quatre." Silently, the two blondes exited the room so that they could retrieve the sleepwear.  
  
Frustrated Wufei and Rai stood and made their way to the door, though before Rai had stepped out of the room he turned back to the others. "All of you do promise not to breath a word about this to anyone right?"  
  
"I promise we won't itouto-chan." Duo answered and Heero backed it with a nod.  
  
"Thanks guys. Oyasumi." With that he shut the door and hurried to his own room, trusting that Quatre would bring Relena there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you alright?" Rai asked as he sat down on the bed they had to share tonight.  
  
Wufei nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
Worriedly, Rai frowned. "Are you sure? You aren't reconsidering hating me are you?"  
  
"No. That thought had never crossed my mind to begin with." Sighing, the ebony-eyed Chinese fell back onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling. "You know I usually don't like to admit things like this but I'm worried about you. I know that you've been hunting for a long time but I still can't seem to stop myself from wondering if something will happen to you every time that you aren't with one of us now."  
  
Smiling reassuringly Rai spoke. "I'm not saying that there isn't a chance that I could get hurt or, even though I hate to say it, killed, but we risk that every day already. We're humans and we're Preventers Wufei."  
  
"I—" The Chinese boy could see the truth in his friend's eyes and reluctantly nodded. "I guess."  
  
"We should get some rest." Rai settled comfortably on his side of the bed and was about to drift off to his dreams when there came a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Wufei told Rai and rose from the bed and shuffled out of the bedroom. He opened the door to let Relena in and exchanged a few words with Quatre before shutting the door. "The bathroom is through there. Just turn off the light when you're done using it and you can take that bed."  
  
Relena nodded looking pale and shaken from everything she had to endure that night. "Thank you Wufei." She carried her bundle of borrowed clothes and disappeared into the room across from the bedroom.  
  
Sighing, Wufei returned to the bed. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the young blonde. /Relena is a major bitch but she doesn't even deserve to be scared and shocked like this in the same night./ Wufei shifted his thoughts to the smaller man who had already fallen to his exhaustion. He sighed and settled on the edge of the bed. /I would do anything to make sure that he doesn't get hurt unnecessarily. I just don't know what I'll do if he died and I knew I could have done something to help him./ Shoving the thoughts away, the ebony-eyed man fell into a dreamless sleep, reassured by the warm weight of his friend beside him.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
1. This basically means I call upon the power of the light, protect me. I realize that it could be wrong cause I don't speak Latin but hey it was the best I could do.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was the second chapter? Hopefully it was okay. Anyway pleeeaaase review. I really wanna know how this fic is going. Thanks and until next time. 


	3. Satisfied Meetings

Chapter 3: Satisfied Meetings  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, here's chapter 3. I don't know why I'm still posting but oh well. Same warnings apply as before. And please, please review. Well, hope you like it. Now onto the next part of the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Satisfied Meetings  
  
  
  
Bright morning sunlight filtered in through the half open drapes and crept its way over the sleeping occupants if the bed. Rai frowned as the light hit his eyes attempting to wake him. Fighting a losing battle against consciousness, silver-blue orbs finally fluttered open in defeat. Yawning, the young American carefully extracted himself from the bed and stood, stretching and tossed a glance at the bedside clock. /7:30 am? God I have lost it to wake up this early on a Saturday./ Sighing, he knew that there was no way that he could fall asleep again and decided to shower before either of his companions awoke.  
  
When Rai had reemerged from the bathroom he was surprised to find Relena's bed empty. Panicking, he threw on his clothes and opened the front door with a bang and raced down the hall. As Rai rushed down the stairs, he went crashing right into another person sending both of them back a few feet.  
  
"My apologies. I didn't. . .Relena?!" The person that stood in front of him looked enough like a guy but he could tell from the features that it was indeed the girl that he had housed in his room the previous night.  
  
Cornflower-blue eyes peeked out from under the black cap that covered the girl's face in the shadows. "Rai?" She blushed. "Sorry, I wanted to go for a walk so I borrowed a few things so that people wouldn't get suspicious if they saw a girl exit your room."  
  
Glancing down at Relena's outfit, Rai raised an eyebrow. The girl had obviously gone through his and Wufei's clothes since she had on one of his loose midnight black shirts and hat accompanied with an old pair of his roommate's jeans. /Wufei will not like this at all./ "Don't worry about it. But how'd you manage to stuff all your hair under my hat?" Rai began to mess with the cap.  
  
Relena laughed and batted the man's hands away. "That's my secret. Now we should probably wake Wufei since we still need to get some breakfast soon."  
  
"Actually, why don't you go get him?" He laughed at Relena's frightened expression. "Don't worry. He won't kill you." /Which is a shame but oh well./ Rai added silently. "I'll go grab some breakfast for all of us so that we don't miss our chance waiting for Wufei. Afterward, I will take you back to your hotel, alright?"  
  
Nodding reluctantly, Relena disappeared into the building once again. Rai shook his head and chuckled. Turning, he began walking through the deserted parking lot. /Everyone must be inside sleeping./  
  
One moment the American was studying the ground in thought as he made his way to his car but the next he was lying in the dirt looking up at the sky. "What the hell?" Clutching his head, Rai slowly stood up. He jumped when someone grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. "Thanks. I'm so—" He cut off in disbelief. In front of him stood Derek, wearing tight blue jeans, accompanied by a skin-tight gray tank top, and hiking boots. Dark sunglasses hid his chocolate brown eyes from view but Rai knew what would be in his gaze if he could see them.  
  
"So we meet again necromancer." Derek said with a sly grin.  
  
Eyes narrowed, Rai took a step away from the vampire. "Why the fuck are you here? And how the hell do you live in the sunlight?"  
  
"I still need to return your jacket. As for the sunlight, I have been a vampire too long for it to bother me." There was no sign of the coat in his hands.  
  
"But you said. . ." Rai began but cut himself off when Derek came within inches of him.  
  
"Like I said last night." He trailed a finger over Rai's cheek and the silver-blue eyed necromancer shuddered and moved back. "I want you and I will have you."  
  
"I will kill you." Rai answered.  
  
Derek laughed softly. "If you were going to kill me you would have done it already. You had a chance last night and right now."  
  
"I—" Glaring, Rai turned and stormed away from the blonde man.  
  
Removing his sunglasses, the brown-eyed vampire's smile faltered as he watched the retreating back of the necromancer. /Why did I have to fall in love with a necromancer? And why do I continue to be an asshole around him?/ Sighing, the vampire made his way back down the sidewalk.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Duo!" Rai yelled as he brother cannonballed into the pool, soaking him thoroughly.  
  
"Aww. C'mon Rai. You're gonna come in soon anyway." Laughing, he ducked under the water when Rai dived in after him. They chased each other around the pool for a while before Heero grabbed Duo by the braid and Rai got the chance to get away.  
  
As he climbed out of the pool, Quatre threw him a towel, which he caught absently and gathering his book and towel, found an isolated corner of the pool out of sight of his friends to read in peace.  
  
After an hour, the heat began to overcome the brown-haired man with sleep. Setting his book aside, Rai sighed and closed his eyes, soaking up the warm rays of the sun. Rai frowned when the sun was blocked and a shadow fell over him.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here Rai."  
  
Eyes flying open, Rai saw Derek standing over him, gaze sweeping over his body hungrily. Hastily, Rai stood and yanked on his shirt. "Stop following me. And how the hell did you learn my name?"  
  
"But why? You're too beautiful to let out of sight. As for your name, that's my secret." Wrapping his arms around Rai's waist, he pulled the necromancer forcefully to him.  
  
Rai pushed back as far as he could but his strength was nowhere near a vampire's. "Don't you understand that we cannot be together? Just leave me. . ." His eyes widened, Derek was kissing him. /Oh my god! I should stop him but. . .he tastes so good./ His eyes closed as he lost all his senses. Wrapping his arms around the blonde man's neck, Rai moaned into Derek's mouth when the vampire flicked his tongue between his lips teasingly.  
  
A sudden shout from the pool brought Rai swiftly back to reality and he pulled away abruptly. "W—What did you do to me?"  
  
"I didn't do anything but kiss you." Derek reached one hand up to cup Rai's cheek but the vampire's grip had loosened and the brown-haired man moved away completely, shaking his head.  
  
"No. I—I have to go." Collecting all his belongings, Rai withdrew from Derek despite his protests.  
  
Once Rai had gone, the vampire slumped onto the lawn chair that the other had just previously occupied. /Why does every meeting always end like this?/ Sighing, Derek gingerly touched his lips and grinned. /At least he seems to like the kiss./  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sunday passed and Derek had not caught any sight of the necromancer but he knew that Rai had been out since the number of vampires under him had reduced yet again. Troubled, the blonde boy hurried into the whitewashed building before him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
/Reports. This sucks. I'm gonna kill Adam for assigning me this case. Him and his 'you are the best we have so handle it'./ Sighing, Rai flopped into his seat. Burying his face in his arms, Rai tried to block out the loud whirring of the air conditioner so that he could rest for just a bit.  
  
Derek couldn't believe his luck. There was Rai seated right in front of him. /Something seems to be wrong with him./ Shrugging, the master vampire cleared his throat, finally catching the American's attention.  
  
Rai looked up and his eyes narrowed. /Great. Now he even follows me to the office./ "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Is that any way to treat a client?"  
  
Standing, Rai glared. "What the hell would you want to hire me for?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not here to molest you." Derek sat and smirked. "Although I would gladly do it if you wanted."  
  
"Just cut the crap and tell me what you really came here for." Muttered Rai darkly.  
  
"Fine. Your boss said that you could help me solve a case."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Rai retook his seat. "What kind?"  
  
"There have been some missing vampires from my order. I need someone to investigate this. Of course, I'll give my full cooperation and help. I want to be there every time you are to work on the case so that I know what happens."  
  
"You cannot be serious. I don't do missing vampires." Anger flashed through the necromancer's eyes. /I have got to talk with Adam about assigning me these goddamn cases that I cannot do./ "I specialize in slaying vamps and sometimes resurrecting the dead but no more."  
  
"That's not what I heard and your boss has already taken my money so you are already bound to this case." Derek said smugly.  
  
/Damn!/ Rai cursed and slammed his fist into his desk.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At lunch, Rai found himself seated in front of a small café. He was chatting happily with Quatre and Wufei when someone tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked up, Rai tensed and tried to fight the blush that threatened to rise on his cheeks. It was Derek. "What do you want?"  
  
A look of hurt flashed through the brown eyes, surprising Rai but then the emotion was quickly erased. "Well, if you're going to work on my case, I just wanted to set a time for us to get together so that I can give you some of the notes I've collected."  
  
Still infuriated, Rai excused himself from his friends. Motioning for Derek to follow him, he began to search for a quiet spot. Finally, finding a bench at the city park, Rai set his belongings on a bench, the man crossed his arms and turned to Derek. "Okay. So what do you have?"  
  
"It's all in this folder but I do not want to just leave this with you."  
  
Studying the other man for a moment, Rai finally nodded. "I don't know why I'm agreeing to this but I don't need any more pain. We can meet around five. There's a library just down the road from here." Rai said, making to leave.  
  
"I'll meet you then." Derek smiled as he and Rai parted ways.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yawning, Rai rested his head on his arms. It was already very late but they still had a lot of work to do. They had discovered a clue worth researching and so Rai had found himself staying at the library much longer than he had intended. He looked up tiredly when Derek returned from searching for more books.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go get some coffee or something? I think that there's a little shop that's open all day just about two blocks from here." Derek offered gently as he stacked a few book out of the way so that he could see Rai.  
  
Rai raised an eyebrow in question. "Vampires don't eat or drink."  
  
"Actually we can but we don't need food to survive but you're not a vampire and you look tired." The blonde smiled at the man across from him and added when he saw Rai eye the darkness outside. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to you and I promise that none of my people will either. You have my word."  
  
After several minutes, Rai nodded reluctantly. /For some strange reason I believe him./ He thought to himself. "I guess so. The library's gonna close soon anyway. It's already ten."  
  
Picking out whatever books they needed, Derek and Rai hurriedly checked them out and left the library behind for the cover of the night.  
  
Rai shivered as they stepped out into the cold. He was only dressed in a simple t-shirt since he had not thought that they would be out that late at night.  
  
Derek glanced over at the man beside him in awe. Rai's silver-blue eyes seemed to glow brightly in the darkness, his hair shone with the moon and the stars, and his creamy white skin stood out in the night. The brown- eyed vampire frowned when he saw a shiver run down Rai's body. Removing his own jacket, he placed it around the necromancer's shoulders. When Rai looked up at him, surprised, Derek only smirked and stared ahead of them.  
  
Shocked, Rai could only slip on the coat. "Err. . .thanks."  
  
Nodding, Derek glanced at Rai from the corner of his eye. "No problem."  
  
Rai remained silent as he pulled the sleeves up. The jacket was a little too big for him but it kept him warm and he was thankful for it. /Heh. I never thought that I would actually be getting along with a vampire./  
  
As they stepped into the brightly lit shop, Rai tried to locate a seat among the many other people that had been caught in night shifts or on their way home from a tiring day of work.  
  
"Here. Why don't you find us a seat and I'll go buy the drinks? What would you like?" Derek asked as he looked around the small café.  
  
"Just coffee with some cream and sugar. Here's the money for it." He began to dig through his pocket but his companion stopped him.  
  
"I've already ruined your lunch today so this is on me. Just find a seat." With that he turned away from Rai leaving the American to himself.  
  
Finally, Rai managed to secure a table in the back away from most of the noise and bustle. Keeping an eye on Derek, Rai waved him over when he saw that he had gotten their order.  
  
"You're actually gonna drink something?" Rai asked as he noticed the cup that Derek held.  
  
Grinning, Derek nodded. "I haven't had any cocoa for a long time and it's my favorite."  
  
To Derek's delight, Rai actually laughed. "You know. "He blushed lightly and fingered the zipper on the jacket. "Maybe I had it wrong about you. You hardly seem like any other vampire that I have met." He paused. "Well, tonight anyway."  
  
"I try my hardest not to take it as far as some of the other master vampires." Answered the blonde vampire. After a moment he added. "You know, I am sorry for the way that I treated you when we first met. I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission but it has been that way for me for a long time now."  
  
"Hmm." Rai frowned. "You do understand that even though we are at a truce now that doesn't mean that I will stop hunting."  
  
Wincing, Derek nodded. "I know. It is in your nature like hunting if also in mine."  
  
"You have my word that I will not harm you unless you force me to though." Rai said, locking eyes with Derek.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
For the rest of the time they were in the coffee shop, Rai and Derek spoke only about simple everyday matters both fearing that any other subject might upset the other.  
  
Around midnight, they found themselves back at the necromancer's apartment.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Do you still want to work on the case in the morning?" Derek asked, standing awkwardly in front of Rai's door.  
  
Rai, for his part was nervous. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Umm. . .here's your jacket back. Thanks for letting me borrow it."  
  
Derek pushed the coat back towards Rai. "Remember. I still have yours so you can keep mine until I return your jacket to you."  
  
"Ok. Well, then good night." Before he lost his nerve, Rai placed a chaste kiss on Derek's cheek and then quickly entered his home and shut the door.  
  
Frozen, Derek stared dumbly at Rai's door. Slowly he raised a hand to where he had been kissed and a genuine smile grew on his face. That night, he slept with pleasant dreams and hopes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been exactly one week since the first time Derek had met Rai. Even though most of the vampires that had come with him had been either slayed or disappeared, Derek was still determined to help Rai solve the case.  
  
"Thank the heavens that fall is almost here." Rai stated on a particularly chilly Friday afternoon. "Have you found someone to go with to the Winter Ball down at that club you were talking about earlier?"  
  
"Well, err. . ." Derek muttered. "I'm sort of embarrassed to try and ask this person considering that I don't think they may want to go with me. How about you?"  
  
"No, I haven't asked anyone. I don't even know if I'll go. But who exactly would this they be?" Rai asked with interest.  
  
"I. . .umm. . ."  
  
/He might as well have written on his forehead./ Rai thought to himself but was determined to not answer unless Derek asked him. "Listen. I won't press. Just tell me how it goes when you get the guts to ask them to the dance." Rai checked his watch. "I've gotta get going. I promised my brother a game of basketball before dinner. I'll see ya then." Waving, Rai disappeared around the building.  
  
Derek watched in shock as the other man sauntered away from him. /I know he understands who I'm speaking of. He's not that dense./ He narrowed his eyes. /So he wants me to ask him first, eh? Well, then I guess I have no choice./ Deep in thought, Derek hurried back to his room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wintry eyes narrowed as Rai's prey for that night exited the bar. From what he had learned, this was the main hide out of vampires in this town and every night he had been successful in locating at least one of those creatures. Tonight it was a man of about twenty with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He had ice blue eyes and had been dressed in a long trench coat.  
  
/As if that isn't obvious./ Rolling his eyes, Rai slipped into the shadows, tailing the vampire back to an old abandoned building.  
  
Smirking, Rai quietly ran along in front of the dark looking man, crouching near the entrance of the old house. Though just as he was about to strike, the man turned to him with a strong current of power, knocking him into the fence surrounding the house. /Ok, so he's stronger than he looks./ Rai thought bitterly as he stood.  
  
"What do we have here? A little boy out to play at night? You know that it is not safe for people like you to be out here. You might accidentally get killed." The man landed a hard punch in Rai's stomach forcing the necromancer to his knees. "And now you die for daring to follow me." He was just about to sink his fangs into Rai's neck when two things happened at once.  
  
Rai, who had finally regained his senses, pulled out a scroll and had shouted a strange spell sending the vampire crashing into the wall of the house. The next thing Rai registered was that the vampire he had been hunting was now screaming in agony. /Wait. My spell wasn't suppose to do that!/ He grimaced when the man imploded, covering the white concrete in a sticky, glittering black fluid; his blood. "This'll do good for the mentality of whoever finds this mess." He mumbled knowing full well that at night it matched the surroundings but when day came the red would stand out remarkably on the building.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Gyaaaahhhhh!!!" Rai jumped as someone came to stand behind him. Relief flooded through him when he recognized who it was. "Don't do that Derek!"  
  
Derek wasn't paying attention though, instead he had pushed aside Rai's collar and had begun inspecting the man's neck with one hand while the other rested on the small of his back to keep him from moving away. "He didn't actually bite you did he?"  
  
Blushing, Rai shook his head. "No. My stomach just really hurts now since he decided that I needed to be punched there. Other than that I'm fine. Was that you who killed him?"  
  
Absently, Derek brushed his fingers over Rai's neck. "Yeah. I saw that he was hurting you and I'm was not about to let him kill you."  
  
Smiling, Rai thanked the blonde vampire. "What are you doing out here anyways?"  
  
"Huh?" Derek had been staring at the necromancer for several minutes now. "Oh, I had been hunting." He laughed at the face Rai made, the sound rolling over the other in comforting waves. "Don't worry. I wasn't hunting humans. I had been in those woods." He said gesturing to the dark line of trees behind them. "I haven't fed for a week now and so I had to tonight or. . .well, you know what happens."  
  
"Hmm." Rai stood there quietly in Derek's arms and even rested his head on the other's shoulder after a while, closing his eyes as the warmth of his companion washed over him  
  
The brown-eyed man glanced down at Rai when he had nuzzled his neck and sighed but what he saw made him chuckle softly to himself. /I can't believe he actually fell asleep./ Sighing, Derek carefully lifted the smaller man in his arms, wary of waking him. His worries were washed away though when Rai snuggled closer to his chest and slept on, now with a small smile on his face. /My poor love. He must be exhausted. I know that he has been working non-stop for the past week./  
  
Derek knew that it would be best not to arrive at Rai's room to face the wrath of his roommate for having arrived with an unconscious man in his arms. So after a moment's contemplation, the blonde finally decided to allow Rai to rest in his room for that night. /Great. My self control is going to be tested to its limits tonight./  
  
Struggling, Derek finally managed to open the door to his apartment. Pushing it close with his foot, he gently set his precious bundle down. Smiling, Derek swiftly removed Rai's shoes and jacket before tucking the American in under the covers. Settling on the edge of the bed, Derek lovingly brushed aside some of Rai's bangs and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his forehead. He was about to move away when Rai shifted and silver-blue eyes blinked open hazily from sleep.  
  
"Derek? Where am I?" Rai whispered softly.  
  
"You're in my room. You fell asleep when we were outside and I didn't want to wake Wufei so I brought you here. You can stay for the night since I already got you settled in." He made to get up.  
  
Rai frowned. "Where are you going to sleep? You don't have another bed in here."  
  
"Don't worry. I have some extra sheets. I can just sleep on the floor." Derek responded with a shrug.  
  
"But this is your bed. I'll take the floor."  
  
"No. It's fine."  
  
Rai sat up and crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor on my account."  
  
"But you're my guest so I should take the floor."  
  
"No."  
  
"But Rai. . ."  
  
"I said no. Since it seems that neither of us will let the other sleep on the floor we can just share the bed. Problem solved." Rai nodded determinedly and moved over to allow Derek to climb in beside him.  
  
Eyes widening, Derek flushed and slowly removing his own shoes and jacket slid under the covers. /This is not good. God, I hope I get through tonight without giving Rai some reason to kill me./  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well here you have it. Hopefully it's okay. Does anybody out there want me to continue this at all? Sheesh, right now I'll even welcome flames. Please review. Thanks and I'll see to chapter 4 soon. 


	4. Necromancy for Vampires

Chapter 4: Necromancy for Vampires  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello everyone! Here's the fourth chapter and as usual the same warnings apply as before except maybe add some more sap to this chapter and some more blood. The fifth chapter is already in the works so I'll get the posted when I can and please read and review. Thanks Kaji Zeibel for the wonderful review. Now onto the story. . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Necromancy for Vampires  
  
  
  
/Warm./ That was the first thought that crossed Rai's mind as he drifted back to consciousness. Snuggling up tot the source of his warmth, Rai sighed and was about to fall back asleep when he heard someone chuckle and run a hand soothingly through his hair. /Hold it! Who the hell. . ./ The memories came flooding back allowing Rai to relax slightly. Although when he remembered the fact that he was lying on Derek's chest, he flushed bright red and opened his eyes to see the vampire smiling down at him.  
  
"Umm. . .Good morning." Rai began embarrassed but didn't dare to move.  
  
Derek grinned and continued to comb his fingers through Rai's dark hair. "Good morning. Feel better now that you're not that tired?"  
  
Cheeks turning even more crimson, Rai silently nodded. "Thanks for letting me stay with you for the night."  
  
"No problem. Besides, I wanted to ask you something." The blonde looked nervous now.  
  
Rai raised an eyebrow in query and leaned on his elbow so that he could look Derek in the eyes. "What?"  
  
"Well. . .I wanted to ask, if you're not that busy. . .if umm. . ." Derek stuttered.  
  
"Just say it Derek. I'm not gonna hit you or anything. I promise."  
  
Derek stared into Rai's eyes, seeming to draw strength from the silver-blue depths before nodding. "Would you like to go to the dance with me? I mean as friends, I know that you don't exactly like me in that way and well. . ."  
  
/Hmm. . .should I let him off easy on this one? Well, he did save my life so I guess I owe him./ Sighing, Rai tried his best to look serious. "Well, if I don't have any other choice." He grinned teasingly at Derek.  
  
For a moment, the blonde felt hurt but when he noticed that the other man had only been joking, he smiled back and pulled Rai tightly to him. "Yep. You definitely have no other choice cause I'm not letting you go."  
  
Still grinning, Rai placed his head back onto Derek's chest. "I should probably go check with Wufei and the others so they don't go ballistic because I didn't return last night."  
  
"I suppose." But he made no move to release Rai.  
  
A few minutes later, Derek still hadn't allowed Rai to leave the bed. "Derek?"  
  
"Yes?" He began to trace lines down Rai's back, causing the brown-haired man to shiver from the touch.  
  
"In order for me to check in with the others I have to be able to get up." Rai lifted his head to look at Derek, which put their face merely inches apart.  
  
"Hmm." They were centimeters apart now. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah." Rai closed his eyes as his lips met Derek's in a whisper of a kiss.  
  
A shrill noise from Rai's beeper on the nightstand caused the necromancer to jump and immediately he pulled away from Derek and out of the vampire's grasp. There was a moment of embarrassed silence as Rai cleared his throat and reached for his beeper. He read the number and cursed.  
  
Derek stood now from the bed and looked over Rai's shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
"The police. They've got another case for me." Rai said and checked his watch, avoiding eye contact with Derek. "I should really be going if I'm going to get anything finished today." Clipping the beeper to his belt, Rai replaced all his weapons in their correct places and then slung his jacket over his shoulders. "Maybe I'll see you later but I doubt it. I probably won't be back until three in the morning if you're going to look for me during the day."  
  
Rai turned to go but Derek grabbed his arm, a frown marred the vampire's perfect features. "What's the matter Rai?"  
  
"Nothing Derek. I have to go."  
  
Derek shook his head even though Rai wasn't facing him. "No. I can sense it. What's bothering you?"  
  
Seeing that there was no way out of the situation other than ripping his arm out of its socket, Rai met the other's gaze. "Would. . .would you mark me if you had the chance?" He didn't dare ask if Derek would venture to turn him into his human servant.  
  
"You are a necromancer. I cannot mark you." Answered Derek, puzzled.  
  
"But if I wasn't. Would you attempt to mark me?"  
  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
  
Sighing, Rai looked away. "We kissed Derek and I did it willingly. If something starts I do not want to become something like a human servant to you and bear marks even if they will not affect me other than in giving me more power. So just answer me Derek. Would you?"  
  
"I—" He dropped Rai's arm. "I don't know Rai. I would do anything to have with you me forever but not if it is against your will."  
  
Rai face remained neutral for a moment before a small, slow smile spread across his lips. "That's all I wanted to know." With that he swept out of the room, leaving behind a very confused vampire.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's up Zimmerman?" Rai asked, flashing his id as he stepped across the yellow tape.  
  
"That's for you to tell us but it's not pretty." Answered the officer. Ralph Zimmerman was the co-head of the Preternatural Investigation branch of the police department. He stood at six one and seemed to tower over Rai's five seven but the American had learned to find no intimidation in height. Although the gray eyes that hid underneath the black bangs in Zimmerman's face could inherit a deadly look that even frightened the necromancer to some degree.  
  
Rai nodded and motioned for Ralph to lead the way. As they walked, the American pulled out a pair of surgical gloves from his coverall pockets. Like the rest of his clothing, the coveralls were black. They had been offered in other colors but out of all his choices it had been narrowed down to scarlet and black to hide the blood. Since he was never one for the color red, he had chosen three pairs in black. Besides, they blended in with the night and it would help his escape if he got into any trouble during the dark hours.  
  
"Can you at least tell me if the victim's a human, Zim?" Asked Rai as they entered the suburban home. On the outside it looked like every other house on the block with a fresh white coat of paint and blue shutters but once Rai had walked into what seemed to be the living room, he could sense the death. "What happened here?" He stared wide-eyed at the blood-covered walls and nearly lost his dinner from the day before. There was a white plastic sheet concealing what Rai presumed to be a body but the shape wasn't right and the cover had shriveled inward with liquid. The necromancer blanched when he realized that the blood decorating the walls belonged to whatever was beneath the plastic and there was obviously a large chunk of the body missing. He had never thrown up at a crime scene and he was not about to do so now.  
  
"Answer to your first question is that it's not human. Vampire. Only thing is that we have no idea how he ended up dead instead of his human victims. Other than that, it's up to you to decipher." Answered Ralph with a shrug and a look of disgust in the direction of the body.  
  
"May I ask another question before I go at this and probably faint?"  
  
Ralph nodded. "I hardly doubt you'd faint though."  
  
"True." The necromancer grinned. "I want to know why the hell you brought me in though. I'm not on call for the police and before you argue the only reason I came is because you're a friend. I thought that you're co already had an animator on the job."  
  
"He does." A woman's voice interrupted Zimmerman. "I'm Anita Blake and Zimmerman wasn't the one that asked for you, I did."  
  
"And why did you Ms. Blake?"  
  
Anita glanced down the hall. "I had heard that you are a powerful necromancer and there is necromancy tied to this but I am not an expert in it so I asked Dolph and Dolph said that Zimmerman knew you so we had you brought in."  
  
Concentrating, Rai swept his power lightly over Anita's own aura and frowned. "How do you not know necromancy? You have more than enough power to learn the art. Surely you must have been taught."  
  
The black-haired woman shook her head. "Never had any type of training and don't want any. I'm not looking to become a full-fledged necromancer but this is not the discussion. Will you help or not?"  
  
"Of course. I can't just leave now. That would be cold hearted. Not to mention Zim would probably try to arrest me to get me to stay and work on this goddamn case anyway." He paused and almost smacked himself in the forehead. "I'm so sorry. I assumed that you knew my name and maybe you do but it's Rai Maxwell. Just call me Rai though. I have no urge to be called Mr. Maxwell. Makes me feel way too old."  
  
Anita grinned. "But you are old enough to be called Mr. Maxwell by now. I'd say by at least two thousand years."  
  
Rai was shocked for a moment and then smirked. "Perhaps you are right but no Mr. no matter what the age." He suddenly laughed. "I think I'm going to enjoy working with you Ms. Blake."  
  
"Me too." Anita nodded. "You even got the Ms. right."  
  
Winking, Rai patted Zim's arm so that he knew that he wanted to get to investigating. "Comes with years of experience and knowing what someone would like to be called by the weapon they are carrying." He bowed and got a laugh from the woman in front of him.  
  
"I can think of too many of my friends that would enjoy hanging around you."  
  
"I never pass a chance to meet new people." While they talked, they shuffled down the hall to the room at the very end but a head poking cautiously out of the doorway caught Rai's attention.  
  
Grinning, Rai had a hint at who it was. Walking slightly ahead of his companions." The person had disappeared into the room again when Rai peeked around the door frame. "Long time no see Richard."  
  
Richard smiled charmingly and gripped Rai's hand in a firm handshake. "Yeah. What have you been up to since the last time I saw you?"  
  
"Not much. Few more vampire slayings and no cases until now. Speaking of cases, what are you doing here?" Asked the necromancer, tilting his head slightly to the side in question.  
  
The werewolf shrugged. "I was with Anita at the time when she was called in so I got to tag along."  
  
Rai sent a questioning gaze between Richard and Anita before brushing it aside. "Oh, ok. You're not going to come along to the crime scene are you?"  
  
"Now that I'm not allowed to do. In fact, I was just going to go back to the car. I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Sure Richard. See ya."  
  
They all waited until Richard was around the corner before resuming their walk toward the room at the end of the hall. Coming to the door, Rai took a deep breath and sent an encouraging smile at Anita when he heard her do the same. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Replied the woman and together the necromancer and the animator entered the room while Dolph and Zimmerman remained by the entrance.  
  
If possible, the bedroom was worse than the living room. There was less blood but the two mutilated carcasses in the middle of the room were enough to outweigh the sight of the red fluid. They laid in the middle of a circle with complex symbols drawn from the center out.  
  
Removing the glove from his right hand, the brown-haired necromancer slowly approached the edge of the circle. Palm up, Rai slowly moved his hand forward and to no surprise it encountered a barrier. He immediately clenched his eyes shut in pain, as flashes of what had happened within the circle echoed through his mind and with a force of will, jerked back from the invisible wall. Rai stumbled back, shaking as he grasped what he had done.  
  
"What is it?" Anita inquired urgently, staring at Rai. "Can you break the spell?"  
  
"I could but that would not be wise." His gaze was fixed on the bodies.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Motioning toward the circle, Rai brought Anita's attention to the now rising corpses. "It was a trap Anita. This spell was meant to kill the victims but obviously the caster knew about me and they were waiting for me to activate the circle. We were lucky that the bodies weren't moved away from this place or we would have hell to pay."  
  
"So this circle raises them but can also confine them within?"  
  
Rai nodded. "It's a powerful spell and there's no way that I can break it and put the zombies to rest unless I can obtain some blood of the caster." He winced as the aforementioned corpses released a cruel shriek. They had finally come to realize they couldn't leave the prison of ancient runes.  
  
Anita tried to compose herself before continuing. "But if they are like normal zombies should they not rot or kill each other within a few hours?"  
  
"Ah, but there's the catch. They aren't normal zombies." Carefully, the wintry-eyed man approached the wall. "Any that are raised by a powerful necromancer can last for days, even weeks without blood and apparently our culprit also gave them that before he left. These things aren't going anywhere for a while and plus I have a feeling that they are used to being dead."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The animator came to stand beside Rai who pointed toward the teeth of one of the monsters.  
  
"They were vampires Anita."  
  
Eyes wide, the ebony-haired woman shook her head. "Oh, shit."  
  
"You can say that again." Rai turned as he suddenly remembered Derek. He had left the vampire unguarded. "Hey Zim! Could you make sure no one disturbs this room and set someone on guard? If these things get out we're in trouble."  
  
"Sure." Zimmerman replied. "But how long do we leave this here?"  
  
"As long as it takes me to solve the crime. I'm already working on a case similar to this and I believe that it may be linked." Quickly, the necromancer bid Anita good bye and brushed past the two cops. "I'll inform you if anything comes up." Rai shouted back before leaving the house.  
  
/God I hope I'm just being paranoid./ Rai thought as he sped back to Derek's apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so how was it? Cliffhangers are fun aren't they? Hehe, don't worry I don't like them either so I'll bring up the fifth chapter as soon as I can. Also if some of the necromancer facts are off, I wrote it that way on purpose but I would still appreciate some feedback if you know anything about it. Anyway, please review and until next time. 


	5. Trails of Attacks

Chapter 5: Trail of Attacks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heya everyone! Well, I finally got the fifth chapter up and this fic should be done in another chapter or two which will give me a lot of extra time but I enjoyed writing this it'll be kinda sad too. Oh well, same warnings apply as before and please give me some reviews, I really really wanna know how I'm doing on this story. Thanks to everyone that does review. Now onto the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Trail of Attacks  
  
  
  
Skipping several steps at once, Rai reached the landing to the third floor in no time. Taking a deep breath, the necromancer tried to collect himself. It wouldn't do well for him to run into Derek's apartment with the state he was in. Slowing his pace, Rai drew his Browning, it was small for his hands but easier to hide. Creeping down the hall, the American calmed his breathing and focused all his senses on the open door at the end of the passage.  
  
As he got closer to the doorway, Rai could pick up the sound of two arguing voices and neither belonged to Derek. Anger grew within the brunette and he swore softly under his breath. /If they have done anything to harm Derek. . ./  
  
Pressing into the wall just outside the entrance to the apartment, Rai listened carefully to the conversation within. After a few moments, the necromancer shook his head. They were speaking in a tongue that was not known to him even with all his studies. /Who the hell are these vampires? They don't even use their own common language./  
  
Rai's head shot up though when there came a muffled groan and then a voice he knew to be Derek's spoke up painfully.  
  
"Who are you?" The platinum-haired man asked softly.  
  
One of the vampires knelt down to sneer in the master's face. "That will not matter for you are to die soon. When our master arrives you shall perish."  
  
/Good thing to know that they still speak Lamia. To bad for them I can understand it./ Checking the barrels to his gun one last time, the silver- blue eyed man rolled in front of the opened door and shot as he immediately targeted one of the threats. From the monster's silent crash to the ground, Rai could tell that he had pierced the heart with his bullet.  
  
Climbing steadily to his feet, the necromancer took one hand from his gun and removed a parchment from his belt. Mouthing a few words of enchantment, Rai's eyes glowed dull silver as the parchment flew from his hand and froze a few feet from Derek. There, a flash of light surrounded him and he was encased in a protective shield. /Now with that taken care of, time to find the other bastard./ Taking one step into the apartment, Rai grinned dangerously. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." There was a faint shuffle of feet to his right and automatically his gun was trained in that area, searching for his prey. "Let's not play games now. I have more important things to do in my life than participating in a game of hide and seek with you."  
  
"Rai. . ." Came a faint plea from Derek but Rai ignored the other.  
  
Suddenly, there was a low growl and the American found himself pushed over by the rogue vampire. Gripping his gun tightly to make sure he didn't loose it, Rai used the momentum provided to roll and force himself away from the vampire. "Who the fuck do you work for?"  
  
Laughing, the creature hissed and avoided answering the question. "Why would you, a necromancer, save a vampire?"  
  
His aim was unwavering as Rai replied. "Now that's my secret. I'll make you a deal though. If you tell me who you work for, I'll tell you why I protect him."  
  
"I don't think so." Snarling, the vampire leapt at Rai who just barely dodged the oncoming attack of fangs and claws. Twisting his body around, the brunette just managed to find the right angle to aim and fire at the vampire's head. Blood splattered everywhere as Rai's shoulder collided painfully with the wall and there was a resounding snap. "Damnit!" Cursing under his breath, the necromancer clutched his arm agonizingly while pointing his gun at the vampire's heart. "Never mess with a necromancer." With that, Rai pulled the trigger and what chance remained of the creature being alive had vanished.  
  
Falling forward when the barrier dissolved, Derek quickly summoned up what remained of his strength and crawled over to Rai. "Are you alright Rai?"  
  
Rai groaned in pain. "When I get this shoulder fixed I will be. Goddamn this can't be good." He looked up, his silver-blue orbs laced with worry. "What about you Derek? I came as soon as I realized what was happening."  
  
"I'll be fine since my abilities allow me to heal quickly but we have to get you to the hospital." The platinum-haired vampire carefully scooped Rai into his arms and stood.  
  
"Listen. Don't worry about me. You're the one that they'll be after." Rai sighed. "Let me lure them away and you can find somewhere safe."  
  
"No!" The vampire hugged Rai tightly to himself and buried his nose into the dark locks. "I won't let you do that. Not for me and not when it's such a large risk to your own life."  
  
"But—"  
  
"No!" Derek glared at the man in his arms. "I care about you too much for that."  
  
Rai froze and slowly met the chocolate colored eyes. "You care for me?"  
  
"With all my heart Rai. I told you before and I'll tell you again. I will do anything to have you with me forever and if that means risking my own life, so be it." Determination shone on Derek's face as Rai studied the blonde.  
  
"You're serious aren't you?"  
  
"Quite." Sighing, Derek lowered Rai onto the bed before settling on the edge of it. "Please let me remain with you."  
  
Shutting his eyes, Rai leaned into the warm hand caressing his face and whispered. "How do I say no to you?"  
  
A beaming smile crossed Derek's lips and he bent to down to gently capture Rai in a kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Derek." The American gave Derek another kiss before gripping the vampire's hand tightly. "Now I've got to get my arm healed."  
  
"Should I call the ambulance?"  
  
"No." Rai motioned toward his belt. "Lay one of my parchments on it." He laughed when the blonde eyed the papers warily and reassuringly squeezed Derek's hand. "They won't harm you unless I recite the spell."  
  
Derek studied Rai intently before nodding, trust prominent in his brown eyes. Carefully extracting only one sheet of parchment the chocolate-eyed vampire set it lightly on the wound. "Now what?"  
  
"Just hold onto my hand because this tends to hurt and I want someone here with me." Rai took a deep breath, looking up at Derek through his eyelashes.  
  
Concern marred Derek's features but he nodded and gripped the necromancer's hand.  
  
"Alright." Rai closed his eyes momentarily before reopening them. Derek was stunned to see that they were now glowing bringing back faint memories of their first meeting. He listened with slight apprehension as Rai began to mutter foreign words.  
  
As soon as the incantation was completed, the American gritted his teeth in pain. An excruciating throbbing started in his shoulder and gradually began to spread. Even though Rai failed to notice the popping and tearing sounds that accompanied the wave of agony but Derek didn't. The vampire watched in horror as Rai's body twisted, trying to run from the pain it was enduring but all he could do was watch and hope for the best. This went on for several minutes and Derek was beginning to wonder if the other would ever escape from the obvious torture he was in now. He was relieved though when one last convulsion shuddered through Rai's body before he quieted. The wintry-eyed man laid there panting from exertion and fading pain, eyes clenched shut tightly.  
  
"Rai?" Derek called softly, running one hand over the other's sweaty brow. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Painful." Rai mumbled and pushed himself up with a small wince. "Never mind that. We should get going."  
  
Derek's narrowed his eyes. "No way. You are going to rest for the rest of today. I'll keep watch for a while in case anyone else decides to show."  
  
"But Derek—" Rai quickly shut his mouth at the look on his partner's face. "Fine." He pouted and settled back into bed. "But wake me in a few hours so you can also get some rest. Somehow I think we're both going to need it."  
  
"So do I." Answered Derek in a whisper and stood to straighten out his ruined apartment and prepare for the day to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fifth chapter all done and so is this fic in a few chapters. I know that this part was short but I promise that the other will be longer. Other than that I've had fun writing this one and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it just as much. Well, please review so that I know how I did. *smile* Well, see all you people next time. 


	6. And We Come to Piecing the Puzzle

Chapter 6: And We Come to Piecing the Puzzle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like usual the same warning apply to this as the previous chapters. I think that this is getting dangerously close to the end and I should be finished with this fic soon. I want to thank the few people that did review this and hopefully I can get more this chapter. Other than that, please read and review and thanks for sticking in there with me to actually read this story through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: And We Come to Piecing to Puzzle  
  
  
  
It wasn't until a few hours after night fall that Rai woke. Yawning, the necromancer stood and stretched. /I thought I told him to wake me up./ Blinking a few times, Rai slowly made his way out of the room. Stepping into the living room, the man found it to be empty. A sense of fear rose in him but the sound of clanging in the kitchen and Derek's voice calling his name relieved him and he immediately turned to find the vampire.  
  
"Sleep well?" Derek said with a smile, leaning against the counter sipping on a chilled can of soda.  
  
Rai nodded and dug around in the fridge for his own drink. "Yeah but you were supposed to wake me up so that you could rest." He sulked in displeasure, eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
The blonde sighed depositing his now empty drink into the trash can before pulling Rai to him in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry but you seemed so exhausted after the healing spell I couldn't wake you." He placed a sweet kiss on the other's lips. "Besides, I had to clean my apartment. It was beaten up pretty badly because of those two bastards."  
  
Gazing up into chocolate brown eyes, Rai leaned into the comforting circle of Derek's arms, wrapping his own around the other's waist. "I just wished you would have let me lend a hand. I can't help but worry about you." Kissing the pale, smooth neck, the wintry-eyed man relaxed completely.  
  
They stood there in contented silence until the ring of the phone disturbed the couple. Muttering a curse at his time with Rai being cut short, Derek pulled away reluctantly and answered the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Yes. Is Rai Maxwell there?" Eyeing the receiver in his hand with suspicion, Derek nevertheless handed the phone to Rai.  
  
Rai accepted the phone but he was confused as to who was searching for him at Derek's apartment. "Who is this?"  
  
"You wouldn't recognize me Maxwell?"  
  
"Wufei?!"  
  
The voice over the line laughed briefly before it turned serious. "It's me Maxwell but we have a problem at Headquarters."  
  
"Damn. What's up?" Fingering, the cord, Rai tossed a worried glance at Derek.  
  
"One of the generals has disappeared. Apparently someone had taken him out of his room last night and not willingly."  
  
Expression grave, Rai made a mental note to retrieve his uniform. "Signs of struggle?"  
  
"The whole bedroom was torn up but we don't believe his dead yet. Or at least we haven't been able to locate any sign of his body. Either way, we need you down here now." Wufei said urgently as Rai heard someone calling for his partner.  
  
"I'll be right there." With that he hung up the phone. For some reason, Rai was sure that this was connected to his preternatural case. He scowled lightly as the nagging sensation in the back of his mind crept into his consciousness again but he still couldn't place what was bothering him.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" Derek asked as soon as the necromancer was off the phone.  
  
Rai looked up from where he was now distractedly checking his weapons and replacing them in their holsters. "One of my superiors has been kidnapped and I need to go check it out."  
  
Derek frowned, crossing his arms. "You'll be safe right?"  
  
"Hopefully." The necromancer finished examining his last gun and attempted a weak smile. "I think that this may be linked to our own case but I'm not sure how. When I leave, I'm gonna set up a ward around this apartment. You should be safe until I return if you don't walk outside."  
  
Hugging Rai tightly to himself, the vampire clenched his eyes shut. "I'm more concerned about you."  
  
The American smiled tenderly as he cupped Derek's cheek lovingly. "I'll promise to be careful." Standing on tiptoe, Rai gave the other a long soulful kiss before backing out of his embrace. "I love you." With that, he withdrew several parchments and muttered an incantation. Immediately, they flew from his hands and fastened themselves over every entrance. Throwing one last glance at Derek, he strode out of the apartment.  
  
Helplessly, the brown-eyed man collapsed against the counter. "I love you too Rai." He whispered but it went unheard, vanishing into the air of his lonely home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rai drove as quickly as he could to Preventer Headquarters from his apartment after throwing on his uniform. Pulling his Durango to a stop in a mostly deserted parking lot, the American clipped his badge to the front of his jacket, strolling up to the plain building. Flashing his badge at to the guard at the door, Rai hurried to the conference room, where he knew the others were waiting.  
  
Heero paused in his explanation as the door opened silently and he grinned slightly at Duo's younger brother when Rai entered.  
  
"Hey itouto-chan."  
  
"Hi Duo. Guys." Taking the nearest seat, the American took the portfolio that Trowa handed him.  
  
"General Soji was last seen entering his house by a neighbor early last night. All inquiries as to any sounds of disturbance from the house were negative." Quatre reported.  
  
Rai nodded thoughtfully, a million facts and clues running through his mind as everything seemed to fit together. Pushing back his chair abruptly, his eyes flashed and he turned to his friends. "Give me until six tomorrow morning. I think I know where the General is."  
  
"What?" Wufei shouted after his partner but Rai had already gone. Exchanging a glance with the others, the Chinese man shrugged and shook his head. "Somehow I think he's going to get himself into more trouble."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We need to get going. The people that attacked you are going to be on the move again tonight and if we let them get away with this it'll be all over."  
  
Derek jumped up in surprise as Rai charged into the apartment. Wide-eyed with confusion, the vampire readily did as Rai asked. Hurrying to his room, Derek prepared while the necromancer got on the phone.  
  
After a few rings, the phone was answered by a silky voice. Sighing, Rai interrupted the long welcome of the owner of the club he had called. "Jean- Claude?"  
  
"Rai?" The other seemed surprised for a moment before Rai could practically hear the smirk that was growing on Jean-Claude's features. "Well well, this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you mon cherie?"  
  
"Cut the crap. I'm gonna need a few of your vampires to help me."  
  
The master of the city raised an eyebrow in wonder and slight amusement. "And why for?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Rai bit his tongue to keep from cursing at the vampire. He knew that Jean-Claude was aware of why he required help, the other was toying with him. "You know perfectly well why I need some of your people. Right now is not the time to pull any of your shit. Just send three vampires to 2424 West Street. You owe me for saving your life." Not listening for an answer, Rai hung up and just as soon dialed the next number. Within minutes, he had contacted both Anita Blake and Richard.  
  
"Where exactly are we going Rai?"  
  
He licked his lips as he glanced up at Derek. "I know who killed all your vampires and why. If we don't stop them this time, we're all going to be in a lot of trouble."  
  
"But why?" The vampire rushed after Rai as the wintry-eyed man hurried out the door. "What are they doing?"  
  
Rai hopped into the driver's seat as the blonde took the passenger's side. "Remember when I was called in by the police to investigate the case? Well, when I got there I had found two vampires killed and turned into zombies." He stopped Derek from interrupting and continued urgently. "I had known that there was some connection to our own case but I didn't know what it was just then although something was bothering me so I returned to those books that we found at the library. It took me a while but I located one spell that seemed to match what was done to those vampires. The only thing was that it didn't make sense because there's no way to turn one of your kin into a zombie unless the magic was done by a necromancer or a half- vampire."  
  
The vampire stared out the window in anger for losing his people and fear that there was a person or thing out there that could do such a thing to him as well. "So what are they trying to do Rai? And are they necromancers or half-vampires?"  
  
"They're half-vampires. There isn't another necromancer but myself in this city and I've already double checked a few days ago to make sure of this." Rai fixed silver-blue eyes on Derek and at once, the blonde was able to read the fear, anger, and strong love in the wintry orbs. "As you know, half-vampires are not truly vampires nor are they human and while they are not as drawn to the call of blood as you are, they have the majority of the weaknesses that the most inadequate of vampires are susceptible to. A lot see it as a curse but apparently they had found an ancient necromancy curse that'll cure them and give them unimaginable powers at the same time."  
  
Derek frowned as everything finally fit into place. "So they must sacrifice vampires to do this and tonight will be the last sacrifice."  
  
"Mmm hmm. I wouldn't have know it if General Soji had not gone missing. I hadn't thought much about him when I had to first review his file but now I'm glad that I had read it because I remember that there had been abnormalities in his blood tests and they all match that of a half-vampire. With that sort of reading he should have never been allowed into the Preventers but he was, therefore he must have some sort of connections putting him higher in his own society. So of course he should be at the ceremony tonight and where better to hold it than his own house now that no one will go near it because they think it's empty?" The car engine cut off as Rai parked on the side of a dark street. Both climbed out of the Durango and Derek waited for Rai to join him on the sidewalk.  
  
"Are there others coming to help?" Concern was laced thickly in the quietly whispered question as Derek gazed down the road.  
  
Rai nodded and captured Derek's hand in his own drawing the other's attention to him. "Yeah. I called in a few favors." He took a deep breath and pulled the vampire to him. "Don't worry Derek. This'll be alright in the end."  
  
"But what if you get hurt?" He reached up and brushed his love's cheek softly. "I've been alone for so long and I don't want to lose you."  
  
Closing his eyes, Rai placed his hand on top of Derek's. "There are always risks Derek. I don't want to lose you either and I'll try my best to be careful with this one. Besides," Gentle winter-blue eyes smiled up at the vampire. "I'm still supposed to go to that dance with you."  
  
Placing a supple kiss on Rai's lips, Derek leaned his forehead against this other's in a loving gesture. "I love you Rai."  
  
"I love you too. Always." Together they stood wrapped in the night until the sound of approaching cars broke through their trance and the moved away from each other to greet three other vampires and Anita and Richard.  
  
The necromancer studied each face carefully and with a weighty sigh gave them their instructions that may lead them to the end of their life or the beginning of another.  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, well either the next chapter may be the last one or the one after that. Hopefully Rai's explanation made sense but oh well I can give extra information to anyone that needs it if they don't understand something. Other than that please review. Thanks and see ya in the next chapter. 


	7. Shocking Conclusions

Chapter 7: Shocking Conclusions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's the final chapter. As usual the same warnings apply and I would love some more feedback. Anyway, please read and review and tell me how you think this fic turned out over all. I thank all that do give me some reviews for this and now with no more delays on with the final chapter of Call of the Night. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Shocking Conclusions  
  
  
  
Silently Rai crept through the deserted yard, darting noiselessly through the shadows cast by the faint moonlight. For a brief second, the pale light caught on the silver of his dagger and he froze but there was no sound. Releasing the held breath, Rai motioned to Derek and the vampire slipped around the corner of the house to join him. Moments later, Anita was also by his side and together the trio hurried to the back door.  
  
"Alright. Now like I said before. This final spell will most likely force them to conduct it in the basement of the house since it would attract a lot of unwanted attention otherwise. If they have started already then we should have no problems surprising them and the vamps and Richard are positioned to come in after we've been inside for ten minutes, correct?" Rai said quietly, his hand hovering above the doorknob which he had opened with a simple incantation.  
  
Derek nodded and with a reassuring smile motioned for the necromancer to head inside.  
  
With a deep breath, Rai opened the door with a quiet creak of the hinges. He paused to listen for any signs of movement inside the darkened house but there came no sound of footsteps and cautiously the necromancer and the others crept in. Almost immediately Rai's sharp senses caught the stench of rotting flesh and the scrape and murmur of people shuffling around in the direction of the basement.  
  
Anita seemed to not take notice of what Rai and Derek perceived but trusted the two men and silently followed them to a murky stairwell.  
  
At the top of the stairs, they paused and the brunette cast one glance over his shoulder to make sure that the others were ready before steadying himself and plunging into the darkness. Together, the three snuck breathlessly down the rotted steps until the came to the bottom landing. Everything was still with only a dim light coming from around the corner. Rai motioned for his lover and his friend to remain where they were while he stole over to the bend and peered around it. What he saw made his heart race and his wintry-blue eyes to widen.  
  
Beyond their hiding place, Rai could count fifteen robed figures. They stood in a circle surrounding a faintly shimmering wall which held within it two vampires that Rai recognized from Derek's order. Both were badly scarred and bleeding profusely from several wounds causing even the necromancer to feel pity for them. However, his attention was diverted when another figure emerged from the shadows. In his hands was a book that Rai was only too familiar with. /Necrolia?! I had thought that the High Council had sealed that away! It'll bring destruction to this world if it's used!/  
  
Rushing back to Derek and Anita, Rai quickly whispered to them the situation. "They are already in the ending stages of the spell and they have the Necrolia. I don't know if either of you are familiar with that book but we don't have time to plan anything. If we're gonna act we have to do it now."  
  
"Then let's go." Derek answered, his eyes flashed dangerously and for the first time, Rai saw him convert into his vampire form. He searched the foreign yet familiar features for a brief time before biting his lip and turning to focus on their problem.  
  
The blonde vampire opened his mouth to speak but seeing that Rai was no longer paying mind to him, Derek sighed and also gave his attention to the problem before him.  
  
"Both of you prepare to attack because as soon as I interrupt their spell I doubt that they'll be too happy with us." Drawing one of the scrolls from his belt. Shutting his eyes, dim silver light surrounded him and with a few murmured words, the parchment flew from his hand. It attached to the invisible barrier surrounding the two vampire sacrifices and instantly canceled the spell. Next, Rai called for the book and without hesitation it flew to his hands for no matter who was wielding it at the time, it would always respond to a necromancer's summon.  
  
The reactions were automatic. As soon as the cloaked figure realized that the text was absent from his hands, he barked out orders and his subordinates leapt at the necromancer. Rai only had enough time to raise a shield to protect himself as he saw Derek rushed at the threat and in the background, Anita's gunfire sounded.  
  
/Now this'll be fun./ Rai thought sarcastically. The American lowered the barrier and holding the Necrolia close to his chest, began to cast curses and hexes. "Derek! Anita! Take the two vamps. I'll finish off the last of these bastards."  
  
Derek leaned his back against Rai's. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive." The necromancer disintegrated yet another of the half- vampires, lowering their remaining foes to two, counting the head caster. Rai watched as Anita took down one of the remaining enemy. "Besides, I have a feeling that this is something that I should handle. Don't you agree General Soji?"  
  
Laughing, the man removed his hood to reveal the twisted face of a half- breed. "Quite General or would you prefer Lord Rai?"  
  
"It won't do for you to be a smartass at the moment." Smirking, Rai signaled for his two partners to leave. Once the necromancer was sure that they were gone, he twisted around to lock eyes with Soji. "Now you die."  
  
Soji grinned maliciously and threw aside his cloak. "Now we fight."  
  
"Then get on with it." Bracing himself, Rai nearly rolled his eyes when the other began to speak again.  
  
"If you must fight then do it in your natural form instead of hiding like a coward."  
  
Rai sneered. /Big mistake. If you want to feel my full power then by all means. . ./ An invisible wind swirled around Rai and in a flash, the man transformed completely. Instead of his normal jeans and sweater, the brunette was now adorned in a silver tunic, an ebony belt, and black leggings. Soft, light, leather shoes adorned his feet and strapped on his back were two ivory and silver wrought daggers. His brunette locks were now pulled halfway back revealing the pointed ears of a light elf. Only the mark on his forehead deemed him as a necromancer and mage. "Now you shall die for daring to destroy what must be preserved. Tis a sin and may you forever pay for the trouble you have caused."  
  
"You first." Black electricity crackled around Soji and without warning he flung it at Rai.  
  
Dodging the first barrage, the lord hurriedly retaliated with his daggers. Sparks flew as they met Soji's and together, the two enemies danced the waltz of death. Neither knew who would fall first but both were determined to make sure it was the other.  
  
The necromancer growled in pain as he was flung against the far wall. Clutching his head, Rai groaned and tried to focus on the other that was coming toward him. /This is it. If I don't act now, I'm good as dead./ Moving subtly so that the other wouldn't detect his movement, the wintry- eyed lord managed to grasp one of his parchments. He waited until Soji loomed directly in front of him before mumbling the incantation.  
  
Soji howled in pain, clawing at his head where the enchantment scroll was no attached. He watched helplessly as Rai climbed to his feet and smirked at him.  
  
"I had warned you. Now burn in hell." His eyes glowed briefly and Rai stood unflinchingly as a dark fire enveloped the general. The brunette didn't budge from his position until he was sure that the last ash had disappeared and then, clutching the Necrolia Rai stumbled up the stairs.  
  
Outside, Derek was pacing nervously while the other vampires attended to the two that they had rescued earlier. Although as the screen door creaked open, the master vampire tensed and prepared to attack the figure that staggered out and fell to the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" The blonde questioned, cautiously drawing near Derek gasped when he recognized the battered features of his lover. "Rai?!" Dropping to his knees, Derek gathered Rai into his arms. "What happened? I knew I should have never left you."  
  
Rai smiled up at his beloved through pain laced eyes. "It's not your fault and everything is better now. Soji's dead."  
  
"We need to get him to a doctor and I highly doubt that we should check him into the hospital with his current appearance." Anita said seriously, studying the necromancer's condition.  
  
Richard stepped up. "I can take him to our pack's physician."  
  
"Then let's hurry." Picking up Rai gently, Derek obediently followed the werewolf and Anita. They waited for the remaining of their party to pile into Rai's car before taking off into the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Silver-blue eyes shot open as Rai woke with a start, his nightmare still clear in his mind. Rai grasped the unfamiliar blankets around him tightly and at the sound of approaching footsteps, the necromancer rounded on the door. He watched apprehensively as it opened to reveal one lone person.  
  
"Rai?!" To the brunette's surprise he found himself within warm, well-known arms and as he gazed up into the chocolate eyes, Rai smiled.  
  
Placing a light kiss on the other's lips, Rai sighed and leaned against the other. "Hey Derek. Where are we?"  
  
"At one of the werewolf infirmaries. You're injuries were too questionable to bring you to the hospital." Derek answered, sitting on the bed and pulling Rai into his lap. "I'm just relieved that you're alive."  
  
"So am I." Hugging the blonde tightly, the necromancer suddenly drew back when he remembered the Necrolia. "The book that I had with me. Where is it?"  
  
Derek frowned and gestured toward the nightstand. "It's in the drawer. Why is it so important?"  
  
Rai breathed a sigh of relief and withdrew the volume from its hiding place. "Tis the chronicles of forbidden necromancy spells. They are even banned from our High Council but twas said that they had hidden it long ago."  
  
"How would you know that it exists then?"  
  
"Because I was there when we hid it." Rai answered with a grin. "You don't believe that I am dressed like I am for nothing." He gestured down at the unfamiliar clothing and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Derek picked curiously at Rai's tunic. "What is all this anyway?"  
  
"Glad you asked." Brushing aside a few strands of hair, the elven-mage revealed his ears. "Of course I'm a necromancer but I'm also an elven-mage. You see, while I have led most people to believe that I was simply reincarnated, I really had never died. Although it is true that necromancers are reborn after a normal life cycle they also lose a lot of their previous memory. That little detail has greatly weakened the necromancy society and the Council could no longer take the risks and recruited me. I trained for nearly a millennia and then for the past two thousand years I've been acting out my role as a necromancer."  
  
The blonde vampire lightly coasted his finger tip over Rai's ear and was pleasantly shocked when the other shivered. Grinning he did it again before speaking. "Why do you take a human form instead of this one?"  
  
Biting his lip, the wintry-eyed elf took a deep breath to compose himself. "When was the last time you saw an elf walking around? I have no urge to draw attention to myself."  
  
"I see." Derek whispered, leaning forward to trail a tongue across the delicate curve of the elven ear. He smirked when Rai shuddered and moved into the caress.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rai murmured quietly, eyes shut in bliss.  
  
Kissing the ear the brown-eyed vampire marked a path of small butterfly kisses down Rai's throat. "Seducing you." Capturing the other's lips, they shared a breathless kiss before Derek withdrew slightly. "Am I succeeding?"  
  
"More than you know." Pulling his lover to him, the two tumbled down into the sheets and neither left the bed for the next few hours.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Rai. What happened to you? You didn't come back last night and you didn't call. We almost sent out a search and rescue team for you if Derek didn't beep me at the last moment." Duo said with concern as his brother strolled into the office.  
  
"Let's just say that I took care of the problem and then was otherwise occupied." Grinning, a mysterious sparkle was in Rai's eyes as he settled at his cubicle. "By the way, I don't think General Soji will return to work for us. I sort of. . .assisted him on his way to his well deserved rewards."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Duo shook his head. "You are something Rai." Focusing on his work, the brunette grinned, typing away at his new report.  
  
Rai took one look at his brother and smiled. /I guess everything did turn out alright after all./ With a light heart, the necromancer brought up the needed program on his screens and set to writing the strangest report his superiors would ever receive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, I'm all finished. So how did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Hmm. . .if you made it this far than there must be something about this fic that kept your attention. Anyway, please review and thank you for all the feedback that I've received regarding this story and until next time. 


	8. note

Hello everyone. Tis the season for editing, well, for me anyway. Hehe. Anyway, I have finally gotten around to changing a few things in this fic even though they're not major. Please review. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Nanashichan 


End file.
